mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/28 June 2015
11:33 <3krok> like i bugged out of the chat like 6 hours ago... 11:33 <3krok> i was really busy during that time period though 11:33 Plas is not dead 11:33 <3krok> so i wasnt checking in to read the logs like i usually do 11:33 *Plas is not gone 11:33 It sez he's ded on my screen. 11:33 ... 11:34 Talking about logs... 11:34 What it says on your screen in a lie c: 11:34 I am always watching >:):)"> 11:34 . 11:34 .. 11:34 ... 11:34 Greetings Mortals 11:35 logs? 11:36 Yule logs C: 11:36 @Doom I still don't get it. 11:37 ... 11:37 See my bot's page 11:37 How? 11:38 User:Surveillance Bot MKII 11:39 God Dammit. 11:40 I pressed the button. But it appears my gudness level isn't high enough to do squat about it. 11:40 Lel 11:40 Notice the word Sysop 11:40 Ur not Sysop 11:41 I dunno what a Sysop is. 11:41 Explain what one is, if you wouldn't mind. 11:41 System operator 11:41 In other words, Admins 11:41 God Dammit. 11:42 Or anyone who can block, for that matter 11:42 Hola 11:42 I need to rise the ranks. Shet. Welp, that's it for me, I guess. 11:42 ? 11:42 Bye? 11:43 Nu 11:43 Not yet. 11:43 Don't leave us, Guide. 11:43 Hola 11:43 @Jar Yo, Mir. 11:43 Oh 11:43 I thought you would leave 11:44 Lel. 11:45 http://jarquin10.deviantart.com/art/Looney-Tunes-sprite-542515532 11:46 My sister got banned from Animal Jam 11:46 Reason? 11:46 Hmm... You're a pretty gud spriter. 11:46 IDIK. 11:46 *IDK 11:46 @Len whut? 11:46 Yep. 11:46 Thanks new versions of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Taz 11:46 My sister got banned off of Animal Jam. 11:47 * LenMaster88 puts on Terry Bogard cap 11:47 LET'S PAR-TAY! 11:47 * TaurmegaTyrant has no frakking idea what the hell an Animal Jam is 11:47 ^ 11:47 @Gud & Tar 11:48 Tar 11:48 Lel 11:48 Tar? 11:48 C'mon man, put some effort into ti. 11:48 it. 11:48 An educational MMO where all everyone does is shitpost and roleplay as Warrior Cats or Five Nights At Freddy's. 11:48 *Taur 11:48 Taurtaur sauce :} 11:48 Doesn't sound very educational to me... 11:48 @Len 11:48 ^ 11:49 Nobody learns. 11:49 Gud Gud Goo. 11:49 It's intended to be educational. 11:49 LenMasGrape. 11:49 :} 11:49 That joke about grape ducks has run its course for christs sake. 11:49 It ain't funny, mister. 11:50 But It's like the other sites, as in the Animal whatevers is falling flat on its face? 11:50 time to work on BKFM 11:50 Bee Kay Eff Ehm? 11:50 NUUU 11:51 time to say prrrrrrrrrrrrr 11:51 Bio Kung Fu Man 11:51 (fart sound) 11:51 Bio KFM has a 93% chance of being bashed, a 43% chance of falling into obscurity, and a 1% chance of being used. 11:51 JennCaliBoo 11:52 and a 100% with a null Coding in his 6P 11:52 JennCalimero 11:52 Null Coding? Yey. 11:52 but totally can be near weak 11:52 More noobish measures. 11:52 or with not safe of working that 11:52 Wait, NSFW you mean? 11:52 nop 11:53 totally the null coding can be not working at adding it 11:53 ...So no Null Coding at all? 11:54 Why is null coding called that if it doesn't use null? 11:54 Lol, IDK. 11:54 Well, i expect it uses null actually 11:54 http://elecbyte.com/wiki/index.php/Null 11:54 Nintendo DS and i don't know what it means DS? 11:55 Dual Screen 11:55 nop 11:55 That's what DS means 11:55 I'm pretty sure nintendo stated so 11:55 is ..... Donkey Strong hahahahhahahahahha (laugh) 11:55 5050505, 11:55 type = Null 11:55 trigger1 = 1 11:55 This is basically what Null is, right? 11:55 @Taur this does nothing 11:55 "Does nothing. May be used for temporarily disabling other state controllers by simply changing their type to Null." 11:55 ...Then what the hell is its purpose? 11:56 I read somewhere a exploit on null 11:56 get it? DS = Donkey Strong (laugh) 11:56 @Taur i just said 11:56 Doing nothing? 11:56 "temporarily disabling other state controllers by simply changing their type to Null." 11:57 What's utterly retarded is that Good-Dialga has two files with what I think is Null. 11:57 Null (State Controller) 11:57 or maybe need to change the console as Nintendo DK 11:57 That's the exploit 11:57 One called DirectDeath, the other being just Null. 11:57 or Nintendo 3DK 11:57 the year of Donkey Kong 11:57 Zingo! 11:58 Like... It's nuts how many cheap tactics Good-Dialga has. 12:01 be right back, dad's taking over computer 12:01 K 12:02 Hi. 12:02 Hello 12:02 Hola 12:02 So yeah. 12:02 Hi Solar Beam C: 12:02 Plas is back... 12:02 I post a support message for Donkey Kong and it gets deleted. 12:02 ... 12:02 Meanwhile, penis. 12:02 On where? 12:02 Sure. 12:02 Miiverse? 12:02 @Plas I was wondering about the Auto-Text-Colour thing, and If I can have it. 12:02 (ye) 12:02 Lel 12:03 I wrote 12:03 "Konkey Dong :} " 12:03 Oh 12:03 And that was deleted. 12:03 But penis posts are not. 12:03 Well, better dong then penis i guess... 12:03 :s 12:03 Still need to give my support for (megamans) 12:04 Konk is probably an obscure swear in a backwater language you've never heard of. 12:04 i think Taur wrote a message for ya 12:04 ._. 12:04 @Doom konk? 12:04 Oh, you mean konkey dong? 12:04 It's like the Pokémon name filters 12:04 You can't use SPike 12:04 *Spike 12:04 Bcuz...? 12:05 Spike is sexual term? 12:05 wait, why can't you use spike? 12:05 >:(:("> dammit internet 12:05 That's a common dog name 12:05 Spike is a name doe... 12:05 You can't use bite either. 12:05 ... 12:05 Poor Gabite. 12:05 :} 12:05 It's an obscure swear in a backwater language you've never heard of 12:05 Oh 12:05 ...AAaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnd, my request got eaten by obscurity. How lovely. 12:05 Probably 12:05 I can post the list up if you want. 12:05 It'd be worse if you could name your Muk Kum 12:05 @Taur 12:05 It didn't get ignored. 12:06 @Plas bulbapedia and all that schit 12:06 You just never stated what you wanted :} 12:06 You can name a Pokémon 'My Butthole', though 12:06 @Gudine 12:06 Yis. 12:06 I wondered if i could have it happen to me. :} 12:06 What tho? :} 12:06 Well, even though i said that... 12:06 Link pls 12:06 Text Colour change. Like how everything Guide writes is blue. I want that kind of thing too. :} 12:07 Do you want #131313? 12:07 :} 12:07 I did that with Kano once. 12:07 ... 12:07 ^ 12:07 It was rather funny. 12:07 Yeh 12:07 What is 131313? 12:07 You made everything he wrote the same color as the chat, didn't you? 12:07 That would be hilarious 12:07 Our wiki's background color 12:08 see? 12:08 It's the colour of the chat window 12:08 Oh, wow. 12:08 No thanks. 12:08 :P 12:08 :} 12:08 Daggit. 12:08 Ninjoe'd. 12:08 More importantly. 12:08 Holy fudge. 12:08 What is up with MFFA? 12:08 Is viruses again? 12:08 guy whose name is invisible 12:08 Hello 12:08 Ryon did say he was updating the site 12:09 http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/23464-the-new-site/ 12:10 * MetalGuy213 did hhk on Jagi 12:11 Good for you 12:11 As for the colour I want... Nothing beats greyish blue, I suppose. 12:11 Specific hex code would be nice. 12:11 Also, holy fuck. 12:11 My poor Pokémon collection. 12:11 This article though 12:11 http://www.colorpicker.com/ 12:11 I don't think I can edit it :c 12:12 ^ 12:12 Hex code? 12:12 http://www.colorpicker.com/ 12:12 Pick a color 12:12 @Guide thank. 12:12 Then post here whatever is after the # 12:12 augh damn it doom, you got me 12:12 Fool me once, shame on you 12:12 @Doom awwwwr, you troll. 12:12 Fool me twice... 12:12 I frakkin fell for it. 12:12 ... 12:12 WE DON'T GET FOOLED AGAIN 12:13 (trollolol) 12:13 (trololo 12:13 (nuu) 12:13 That's how it is 12:13 I now must commit sudoku out of shame 12:13 Ohwow, MFFA is much more bootyful 12:13 Top-notch unexpectidality. 12:14 Found it. 12:14 A392E0 12:14 this? 12:14 Kenshiro:Shut Up u Annoying Ear Raper! 12:14 *Nicolay Dies* 12:14 this? 12:14 ... 12:14 Lel. 12:14 this? 12:14 Someone do it for him. 12:15 This? 12:15 Dammit 12:15 @Doom yus. 12:15 test 12:15 It loots good nuff. 12:15 Doesn't look much different though 12:15 It does... 12:15 This color is lilac 12:15 Lemme change den. 12:16 Is 8F80C4 any better? 12:16 may this one work 12:16 GODDAMMI-*cans.wav* 12:16 test 12:16 Lel. 12:16 Test 12:16 It looks like It just ain't Lewdine's lucky day. 12:17 Must be something on my computer 12:17 Red link removal 12:17 Led Rink Lemoval. 12:18 Lelno 12:18 Dis more brown 12:18 @Doom but in all honesty, how's the new one I chose look? 12:18 Also, red links don't show up on chat 12:18 GFJASDKFDJSKA 12:18 Oh schit he knows :O 12:18 This is your colour 12:19 ... 12:19 ... 12:19 It's a slightly darker lilac 12:19 I can't see it. 12:19 Damn Hastags 12:19 Your colour? 12:19 It's nice. 12:19 Oh 12:19 I forgot the hashtags 12:19 It IS pretty nice. 12:19 Sure, I can add it. 12:19 Yey. 12:19 Buuuut... 12:19 It's a bit more defined 12:19 Premium membership required. 12:19 FUCK. 12:19 Sorry :c 12:20 Does that mean you need at least rollback or janitor? 12:20 Well, If you'll excuse my, I'll be breaking my skull open for this massive waste of time. 12:21 (JK, but still pretty pissed) 12:21 FUCKING STUPID COMPUTER.... 12:21 Hola 12:21 now Chrome dosen't open again 12:21 i now will be recibe the 9th BSOD 12:21 That's just how it is :c 12:21 Wikia are real nasty people :c 12:21 You know, knowing about the premuim crap would've been REAL NICE TO KNOW before the last second, Plas. 12:21 Premium membership for such trivial things :c 12:22 Yeah, sorry. 12:22 I forgot :P 12:22 Urgh... I feel like shet now. 12:22 MetalGuy has one of those computer viruses 12:23 ^ 12:23 I'm gonna leave the chat, now. 12:23 Bye 12:23 Don't leave :c 12:23 And go cry in a corner? 12:23 Pls. 12:23 But it's late. 12:23 I'll make it up to you :3 12:24 But alas, if you must leave. 12:24 Bai :3 12:24 @Doom I don't need to hear your life story. 12:24 :P 12:24 But anyways... 12:24 Bai. 12:24 Robots can't cry though 12:25 Oh schit, cover blown 12:25 Bye. 12:25 Bak. 12:25 Hello 12:25 My dad logged me out tho. 12:26 Kek. 12:26 Premium membership is a conspiracy. 12:26 Loominaty 12:26 Taur is in for a surprise when he next joins the chat :3 12:26 He 12:26 Has 12:26 does know that premium membership is a joke right? 12:26 shet 12:26 Apparently not :P 12:27 ~ This message can only be seen by people with a Wikia Platinum Account. ~ 12:27 What a marroon 12:27 I should change Kano's text colour again :} 12:27 Wikia platinum is everything that's not normal usership 12:27 @Plas he hasn't came here in a while 12:27 'tis bottom kek. 12:27 He was here the other day though. 12:27 Wikia Platinum Accounts exist tho. 12:28 I know I've been inactive as fuf lately. 12:28 Here's proof. 12:28 ... 12:29 They do though 12:29 Hello 12:30 I imagine your looking for a summer job plas. I am as well 12:30 Because of that, I'm not as active as I'd like to be 12:31 There just aren't enough hours in the day 12:32 Lel 12:33 Actually, I've been ill as crap :P 12:33 That's my reasoning :} 12:33 Plasmoid caught the Ebola 12:33 But srsly, MFFA is really hard to get used to :s 12:33 2014 called. They want their joke back 12:34 NOSCOOOOOOOPED 12:34 ... 12:34 @Plas what changed? 12:34 Haven't you seen it? 12:34 Well 12:34 I mean in posts 12:34 Everything's all weird and blue, the status updates are all weird 12:34 I haven't really posted anything 12:34 Character - Damage Dampener = R.I.P Balance. 12:34 The friend's list have emptied 12:35 (Adom) has no damage dampener 12:35 Well, i kinda noticed this one... 12:35 after realizing all the errors i hate it 12:35 @Doom An update gave him one. 12:35 Your followed content is now empty. 12:35 Either way, everything is becoming windows 8 style nowadays 12:35 (I modified the damage dampener in him to be slightly better) 12:35 Oh, they removed the friends thingy 12:35 @Jenn The first version 12:36 That annoys me because now I don't know if people have posted in the Pokémon collection :s 12:36 I meant as in editing out a damage dampener of a character who already has one and relies on it for proper damage in multi-hit supers. 12:36 ... 12:36 = R.I.P Balance 12:36 Heh 12:36 I also heard collections might break apart now 12:36 Bcuz bbcode is keel 12:36 Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- 12:36 Save dem mons while you can Plasmoid 12:37 Wait.... 12:37 They just fixed the editor. 12:37 WYSIWYG has returned :D 12:37 WYSIWYG? 12:37 ^ 12:37 EMILP = Emergency Mother in Law Program 12:37 Was "Cover Photo" a thing before? 12:38 no 12:38 No, cover photo was not a thing 12:38 Now that I think about it, the look reminds me of http://ttrforums.com 12:38 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WYSIWYG 12:38 It's gud their adding new shit. 12:38 What You See Is What You Get. 12:38 *they're. 12:38 Aka visual editor. 12:38 Oh 12:39 Is VisualEditor there the inverse it is here? 12:39 That is, actually good? 12:39 Norton crashed. 12:40 > Using Norton 12:40 ded 12:40 I want to find a lot of characters in one spot 12:40 @Doom 12:40 My dad paid for it. 12:41 and not waiting times in between downloads "cough 4shared" 12:41 * LenMaster88 wants to uninstall shitton and install Malwarebytes 12:41 > Paying for Norton 12:41 ... 12:41 Avast is better and free 12:41 ^ 12:41 But isn't Avast weaker? 12:41 It is? 12:41 Does norton has free version? 12:41 No. 12:41 @Gudine 12:41 Precisely. Visual editor on a forum is key. 12:42 Then avast is logically better 12:42 Once I'm unable to access Mcaffe from my email service, I'll get Avast. 12:42 Norton can detect itself as a malicious program 12:42 (lol) 12:42 I only use SiteAdvisor. 12:42 Topkek 12:42 McAfee is WAY too heavy. 12:42 SiteAdvisor? 12:42 Web of Trust exists 12:42 It's McAfee's little website rating thing. 12:42 Oh 12:42 Exists as a Chrome plugin. 12:42 Avast also has one of those 12:42 @Plasmoid So does Weboftrust. 12:43 Real discrete. 12:43 Eh. 12:43 Avast has huge, unsightly icons though 12:43 For some reason 12:43 I like how SiteAdvisor looks. 12:43 Mr. Krabs: But it's free. 12:43 @Doom 12:44 SiteAdvisor is free :L 12:44 I was talking to Doom. 12:44 Oh. 12:44 Who was pointing out a flaw in the free program. 12:44 I was talking about the siteadvisor-esque thing, not the program 12:44 Avast's icon seems perfectly visible for me 12:45 Why does Duracell put Iron Man's supers into his Ryu? 12:45 I'm sticking with Crapton until my dad finally realizes Norton is shit and that I should have Malwarebytes instead. 12:45 Brb 12:46 The Malwarebytes anti-virus bit is a paid program 12:46 The virus scanner and remover bit is free 12:46 K' X King 12:46 @Gud 12:48 ded 12:48 I wonder if you'll update your WIP list. 12:48 @Len 12:49 Argh, my MFFA icon looks terribly upscaled now :c 12:49 I have to go change it :c 12:55 Welp, changed 12:58 @Len If you're going to bash Duracells stuff, make sure to rename the characters to mock what they are. 12:59 "Shotosteins Monster" for Ken 12:59 "Shitty OC" for Ryuuken 12:59 "MVC EOH Bebum Ryu" for Ryu 12:59 http://i1.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/017/583/Screenshot_55.png 12:59 I have no regrets :} 01:00 Why did you post that? 01:00 @Plas 01:00 That's my MFFA avatar. 01:00 WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, BOSS!? 01:00 Kek 01:00 But what is it? 01:00 WHY IS THAT YOUR NEW PROFILE PIC?!? 01:01 http://terraformars.wikia.com/wiki/Terraformar 01:01 Something I accidentally came across. 01:01 But laughed hysterically when I saw it. 01:01 :P 01:01 "MVC EOH Cyber Bebum Ryu" 01:01 That anime has the best censorship :} 01:03 brb 01:11 DONUTS ARE GREAT 01:12 I'm back 01:13 I LOVE THESE JELLY DONUTS 01:13 * BrawlTheMan is holding a rice ball 01:13 ... 01:14 Hopefully my MFFA cover worked 01:18 i've did HHK at jagi 01:18 using Kenshiro 01:18 ... 01:22 ded 01:32 Bak. 01:32 I need a hero. 01:33 I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. 01:33 He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. 01:33 Lel 01:33 Where did you seen that music? 01:33 JD? 01:33 Nah. 01:33 Just a lil' reference to something. 05:56 No 05:56 i done 05:56 @Metal no 05:56 why? 05:56 Pestering admins with low-tier trolls is bad 05:56 now i have a image to show to plasmoid 05:57 Of...? 05:57 I am a witness 05:57 So am I 05:57 * GazpachoMasterX is eating nachos 05:58 . 05:58 .. 05:58 ... 05:58 Anyone wants some? :} 05:58 Greetings Mortals 05:58 YES 05:58 THE SENTINEL 05:58 Kay 05:58 May you stop the pointless discussion now 05:58 * GazpachoMasterX gives Len nachos 05:58 @Gaz i'd like some 05:58 YES PLZ BAN NARAYAN PLZ 05:58 Lel 05:58 * GazpachoMasterX gives Guddie some nachos 05:58 The Machine can't ban 05:58 no, let me first show 05:58 We're fakd. 05:58 D: 05:58 how you are stalking me 05:59 ... 05:59 Pics or didn't happen 05:59 (ohno) 05:59 One does not simply stalk via chatroom 05:59 ^ 05:59 ^ 05:59 .. 05:59 Stalking means following one through various websites 05:59 And good 05:59 I'm guessing Narayan did something bad again 05:59 this chat is so fucked 06:00 thanks of the Goddamned Prick of Narayan! 06:00 I wish Warusaki3 were here. 06:00 In all seriousness though 06:00 What did he did when i was out? 06:00 @Gud 06:00 Shitposted. 06:00 Insulted other users. 06:01 Called Dylan a coward. 06:01 (tigeruppercut) you like some cornflakes 06:01 (sagat) you like some cornflakes 06:01 speaking of 06:01 Let's calm down and go to Taco Bell 06:01 i gotta work on Sagat 06:01 . 06:01 there are no Taco Bell on Chile 06:01 Message Wall:PlasmoidThunder 06:01 We're send one to you 06:01 hey guys look 06:01 Import is a thing 06:02 also my keyboard is bad 06:02 "i can have love with my sister :D " 06:02 Huehuehue 06:02 Narayan is trying to convince Plasticmoist to ban us while he's at the British beach. 06:02 I love how stupid that idea is. 06:02 Lucky bastard 06:03 There's nothing better than a cup of tea while sunbathing 06:03 now..... 06:03 Hello 06:03 Plasmo will be ban me 06:03 Ironically enough 06:03 Thank you YOU GODDAMNED RETARDED PRICK Narayan! 06:04 The images' content are true 06:04 Well, the non pm ones at least 06:04 :l 06:04 Meanwhile, Narayan's doing stupid shit and insulting. 06:04 @Metal If you'll calm down like nothing happened, I can guarantee you, you won't get banned 06:04 Hi. 06:04 Hi tanic 06:04 welcome to dis fucked chat by narayan 06:04 hey tanic 06:04 Hell 06:04 O 06:04 Hello 06:04 A new face :o 06:04 Not new 06:05 First time I see Tanic, at least 06:05 Narayan = (words cannot describe how dumb you look) 06:05 ... 06:06 Titenic 06:06 -.- 06:06 my sunday has ruined 06:06 thats why how i hate cocknuggets 06:06 ^ 06:06 Bye Tanic Titanic 06:07 and... i hope not being blocked with dylan.. i'm hoping it.. 06:07 wb 06:07 but chat still a shit dylan.. 06:07 Ah. 06:07 I've got backup in that case 06:07 Plasmoid will be laugh or ban me with you 06:08 They should be here any sec now 06:08 Hello 06:08 Oh 06:08 Well 06:08 Did you even listen to me Metal? 06:08 The worst thing someone even did was Len 06:08 And mentioning threated Narayan one time 06:08 HEHE 06:08 Tell me more, master Gudline 06:08 i did it 06:08 I am not admin 06:08 (sigh) 06:08 Do you even hear me? 06:09 deal with it 06:09 Pushing people to their limits is still stalking 06:09 Well, not stalking 06:09 But i'm sure there's something on it on the rules 06:09 Aaaany second now... 06:09 someone seen this thread Thread:89642#2 06:09 Personal attacks or something 06:09 I seen 06:09 * GazpachoMasterX threw buckets at Len, Dylan and Naranarayan 06:10 it's completely true 06:10 ... 06:10 . 06:10 Albeit... 06:10 still shitposts Narayan.. 06:10 Hiding parts of the truth is lying regardless 06:10 Don't FUCKING Ruin my sunday.. 06:10 narayan God Life 06:10 XD 06:10 no 06:10 Narayan,u don't get life 06:10 @narayan 06:10 ... 06:10 making chars 06:10 Guise 06:10 Can you control yerselves? 06:10 * GazpachoMasterX sucks Metal Guy into a giant vacuum 06:10 shrek is love and life than you 06:10 more like, oh no, God , save my life 06:11 Hola 06:11 Gazspacho, sto- 06:11 hi 06:11 Dan 06:11 HEEEY 06:11 SHIEEEEEET 06:11 Here's backup! 06:11 And thank god 06:11 how are you? 06:11 what's going on 06:11 dan 06:11 someone stalking me 06:11 Thread:89642#2 06:11 Well, then 06:11 Narayan's shitposting. 06:11 see 06:11 koa ban narayan for everyone 06:11 @Dan,Narayan Shitposted,Insulted someone 06:11 Thread:89642#2 06:11 seee this!!!! 06:11 06:11 and he's spamming 06:11 -_- 06:11 That thread's forged evidence. 06:11 and i will be got banned with Dylan 06:11 YOU LIYING 06:11 Is narayan hiding the truth? 06:11 Thread:89642#2 06:11 Yes 06:11 SEEE 06:11 he is 06:11 yes 06:11 shut up I dont trust you narayan 06:11 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhttp://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:89642#2 06:12 Thread:89642#2 06:12 ... 06:12 "dylan actually you are a little and too poor to stalk you, plasmoid defends if you are a little kidbaby" 06:12 and stop spamming for your case 06:12 i have evidence 06:12 Among a lot of other insults 06:12 Thread:89642#2 06:12 @Narayan Don't post the same link multiple times 06:12 stop spamming dimwit 06:12 ^ 06:12 ^ 06:12 why im doing this 06:12 Anyone 06:12 ? 06:12 i cant win with 4 guys 06:12 Because, Nanomachines son 06:12 have evidence of him picking on others first 06:12 Thread:89642#2 06:12 STOP 06:12 ok 06:12 Do it one more time and you're kicked 06:12 I can see 06:13 . 06:13 Koa... 06:13 Please post one more time 06:13 ... 06:13 ok my lord, sorry <:( 06:13 (sigh) 06:13 just... Narayan Insulted me and Narayan 06:13 :} 06:13 Gaz, stop supporting Narayan 06:13 *Dylan 06:13 @Dylan 06:13 He was pushing Narayan to a ban 06:13 and he becomed a Annoyred Prick 06:13 Ohhh. 06:13 you liying, dylan always insulted me 06:13 How may I support anyone, Dylanius? 06:13 shitposting 06:13 Counter-assing, narayan. 06:13 calling me a stalker for nothing 06:13 and comparing me with pingumugen 06:13 YOu were being a prick 06:13 so I pricked back 06:13 ... 06:13 I know a solution 06:14 anyone have a screenshot of Narayan being a prick 06:14 (stop) writing 06:14 :l 06:14 Ban? 06:14 @Koa 06:14 Exterminate the whole friggin chatroom 06:14 I'll make a pastebin 06:14 I doubt Narayan is innocent 06:14 ^ 06:14 but from the screenshot 06:14 @Narayan,NO.... u bastard with no life spamming.. U A BIG MAN LOSER WITH BAD CHARS ANNOYING WITH SHITPOSTING... AND NO ONE THE FUCK CARES ABOUT UR FAMILY NARAYAN PRICKED! 06:14 it seems Nar- 06:14 >:(:("> 06:14 chill the fuck down 06:15 Calm* 06:15 @Koa? 06:15 ok from the screenshot 06:15 it looks Narayan said something to metal and metal responded 06:15 so yeah no 06:15 Can someone like you shutdown the chatroom for a few minutes? 06:15 he started shit clearly 06:15 http://pastebin.com/NS4APJ3r 06:15 dylan thinks im a shit because he thinks im not changued, but i have words to this: im not the same than that past 06:15 Started a little earlier but... 06:15 Brb 06:15 If that's the case, it's like melting an iceberg with a match 06:15 god... i need air 06:15 Haha yeah 06:15 THEN GO OUTSIDE. 06:15 Narayan started 06:16 he's the one who started this shit 06:16 not ME 06:16 you don't need to be on a computer 06:16 I NEED RELAX 06:16 if u need releax 06:16 STOOOOOOOOP 06:16 GET THE FUCK OFF FROM ALL 06:16 PPLEASE 06:16 Blodia is going to fucking crush the chat 06:16 GOD 06:16 i cant 06:16 i need leave 06:16 GTFO 06:16 from this chat 06:16 FINALLY. 06:16 Fucking yes. 06:16 Guys... 06:16 WE REJOICE. 06:17 he started shit and he's not going to have that shit tolerated 06:17 fucking yeah... 06:17 * MetalGuy213 calms the fuck down 06:17 Narayan even said he's the stalker 06:17 lol 06:17 btw that was for 1 month 06:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9W_fLujkf0 06:17 i've got very serious and rude aganist Narayan with Dylan 06:17 Hi. 06:17 ALSO 06:17 hi 06:17 metal you better calm down too 06:18 I just missed Darude - S***storm, did I? 06:18 yes 06:18 Yep. 06:18 yes you did 06:18 u missed it 06:18 yus 06:18 THANK GOODNESS 06:18 he came here and started to talk shit and also talk about himself apparently 06:18 and Narayan Ruined my Sunday... he's still a goddamned prick >:(:("> 06:19 If this guy ruins your sunday you really need therapy or something 06:19 yes, he's a nuisance but shouldn't ruin your day 06:19 Talk Smack 06:19 Face Shaq 06:19 PinguMugen Ruins Len's Sunday 06:19 Narayan Ruins Metal(Me)'s Sunday 06:20 How old is Metalguy? 06:20 * Koa-Devil shrugs 06:20 13. 06:20 MetalGuy is 13. 06:20 just a few months more to get 14 06:21 I'm hardly any older and I can actually communicate with people 06:21 but i act a bit like 8 06:21 YOU THINK?! 06:21 Sorry that was kinda rude... 06:21 ... 06:21 don't ban me ;W; 06:21 http://prntscr.com/7meg0y 06:22 must i wait to get 14 06:22 @Koa 06:22 I hope he meant something else 06:22 I know that much that USA now fully legalized homosexuality, but this is too far 06:22 uuh 06:23 that screencap refers to incest 06:23 Oh... 06:23 I'm not an expert at stuff like this 06:23 More like Losecest 06:23 I can't believe !mods did not do a thing 06:24 . 06:24 I've never seen it be used 06:24 * GazpachoMasterX is kinda scared 06:24 * MetalGuy213 is screwered 06:24 * Master of Yoshis sings dubstep to boost the team's morale 06:25 My ears are bleeding 06:25 i'm hoping not being banned by plasmo.. 06:25 for saying a death threat at the annoyed of narayan.. 06:26 I don't usually swear 06:26 You're gonna have to learn to calm down 06:26 I NEVER swear 06:26 it's not the first time you've been explosive 06:26 But will you calm the fuck down about being banned? 06:26 Kinda like a second Kanodoom 06:27 but he doesn't say I DO NOT CARE ABWOT DAT 06:27 .. 06:28 Ayyy macarena 06:28 u said a spanish word 06:28 Carmen mi amore 06:28 > inb4 metal gets bannd 06:28 NUUUUUU 06:28 big bannd 06:29 Looks like uncle Len is at it again :s 06:29 metal dies from bannd 06:29 I am stuck on Banned-Aid band and Banned-Aid's stuck on me 06:29 NO! 06:29 NOT UNCLE PENG! 06:29 Narayan appeared while I was napping? 06:29 Peng? 06:29 yes 06:29 YES 06:29 Maybe 06:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38-d8DbYY3Y 06:30 pengis 06:30 He did. 06:30 And he slipped a laxative into your milkshake 06:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0M9cypF0Pyk 06:30 But he got banned by Koa. 06:30 1 month seemed like too much maybe but it was an alt 06:31 * GazpachoMasterX went bodonkers 06:31 I'm back 06:31 一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八！ 06:31 二 ko? 06:31 why.. whats wrong with u len 06:32 it's just jokes 06:32 Gtg, need to take my armpit medication 06:32 Bye 06:34 I've been having trouble with IP custom ports lately. 06:34 to protect mah lifepoints 06:34 inhale my dong 06:34 It messed up 9000, 0 ports when I did custom ports for Strider and T. Hawk. 06:34 TFW no FNAFB4 06:35 greentfw fnaf fangames 06:35 > tfw fnaf fangames 06:35 INHALE 06:35 FNAFB feels like one of the only good ones. 06:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V1HuKGZ3yc 06:36 BKFM: i don't wanna be a fucking FNAF Fan, But i wanna be a Fucking Minecraft Fan 06:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av-coyLRw-4 06:36 ooooooooh oh oH OH 06:37 SPIOEA-MAN 06:37 OH MY GOD 06:38 Fine jesus fucking christ im sick of ur shit already 06:38 IT'S TIME TO YIFF SOME DICKS 06:38 ENGAGE THE CAMERA 06:39 Did you catch that? 06:39 Foxy's ear is a triangle 06:39 F*** 06:40 dee E dee 06:41 todey maguire 06:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gjjuwc2I0A 06:42 yiff 06:42 anti scrubs 2 06:43 One Night At Dumpling Flumpty's 06:43 basically FNAFB but with ONAF characters 06:43 One incredibly early morning at birthday boy blalm's 06:44 *Blam 06:44 "Oh wow. This one character's name... 06:44 Patchouli Knowledge... 06:44 'More thought could've gone into naming this.' -Lisa Basil." 06:45 Someone introduce Taur to Doremy Sweet. 06:45 :L 06:46 ? 06:46 wweed 06:46 good, found the page with H's cvs characters again 06:46 Ekans anyone? 06:46 patoelieto 06:47 Potato Knowledge 06:49 Pat Or Lee Knowledge 06:49 He made a cvs Iori and a cvs cody :D *grabs them* 06:49 Thread:89658 06:49 Narayan is salty. 06:50 Yeh 06:50 Well 06:50 Petroleum No-Ledge 06:51 Out of all flavours 06:51 And he chooses to be salty 06:51 Someone decided to make Mario in Unreal Engine 4. 06:52 The Iori also has orochi mode if you hold start when you choose him :D 06:53 Before the Crash, I think I had H"s E. Honda in my CvS2 MUGEN. 06:53 back 06:53 i was on lunch 06:54 what happend then was inactive 06:54 ded 06:54 Wish I could make CvS2 characters like Warusaki... 06:55 You better wish u could make CvS2 chars like JZ 06:55 Jesuszilla is good as Warusaki. 06:55 Only thing is that Jesuszilla made a Zero. 06:56 Warusaki didn't. 06:56 I wish I was as good as Kamekaze at coding MvC characters 06:56 hi 06:56 Hola 06:56 *hello 06:56 Hi. 06:56 I like mousers mvc characters :D 06:57 Here is H's characters if you want his honda again 06:57 https://onedrive.live.com/?cid=d8bf441b718c80f1&id=D8BF441B718C80F1%21179&authkey=!AIzuPlLKtrYgOTI 06:57 I'm probably going to rebuild my CvS2 MUGEN. 06:58 I have jesuszilla's felicia's and his Mike bison (boxer) 06:58 Did you have to restart your roster? 06:58 @Len 06:59 I have both versions of JZ's Felicia 06:59 so do i 06:59 also have bluestreak 06:59 @Jenn 07:00 I'm having to restart ALL rosters. 07:01 . 07:01 I thought morons who can't learn from their mistakes were called lolcows over on the farms. 07:02 :I 07:02 Maybe start at MFFA to rebuild it 07:03 http://puu.sh/iG1FP/8794661585.png 07:03 lolwut 07:03 I've had a similar problem with Jenn's old Cartoon MUGEN and a KOFXI screenpack. 07:03 How to fix this? 07:04 What is the problem? 07:04 The select screen is Ridley size. 07:04 Oh 07:04 Localcoord? 07:04 http://i.imgur.com/GEmWZrX.jpg 07:04 I had that problem with the battle monsters lifebar 07:05 @Koa lel 07:05 @Koa 07:05 Lol. 07:05 but then I realized it was on the wrong setting for my EOF motif 07:05 How do you convert d4 screenpacks to 1.0? 07:05 ^ 07:07 oof 07:07 it's tedious 07:07 *2 most coordinates 07:07 *2 all the scalings 07:07 and the fonts, you gotta get lucky 07:07 http://puu.sh/iG1YU/c10954ce12.png 07:08 I tried localcoord and this happens. 07:08 now scale everything by two 07:09 You were right when you said it's tedious. 07:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXW0Wg_CAKg 07:10 I converted lifebars 07:10 SOMETHING TO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 07:10 @Master https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_v_4Fs8wBY 07:10 He made a Cali Bear video. 07:11 I saw that 07:12 Scaled everything by two, still got shitty results. 07:13 How to convert D4 screenpacks without fecking everything up? 07:13 You know who Narayan kind of reminds me of. in some ways? Ainotenshi 07:13 You have to change the x and y posistions of everything. 07:13 But not as unintentionally funny 07:14 Ainotenshi is like Kong from what I've heard 07:14 I wish someone could remake that Cali Bear video without the earraep and high-res video. 07:14 But funnier 07:15 http://prntscr.com/7mf6f3 07:15 what 07:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghVv0Dxb6Tc 07:16 WTF? 07:17 Hello 07:17 Is the chat fixed? 07:17 Narayan's gone. 07:17 ^ 07:18 Thank bug. 07:18 He's now posting salty messages on Daniel's talk page. 07:18 The chat was boring and sucky. 07:18 With that guy around. 07:20 Street Fighter the Movie The Game 07:21 That thing sadly exist 07:21 @koa 07:21 mega man sprite sckoer 07:22 (what) 07:22 (what) 07:22 . 07:22 (what is this i dont even) 07:22 Ohwell 07:22 (what) 07:22 If you're affected by dot disease, at least make it a triple like Guide. 07:23 BKFM is 24% done 07:23 @Guide it's from a game called Megaman Sprite Game. Pretty funny. Check it out sometime. 07:26 Can you link to the Narayan chat log? 07:26 Narayan's asking Plas to unban him. 07:26 http://pastebin.com/NS4APJ3r 07:28 Plas is not on Narayan's side 07:28 he becomed annoying 07:29 ... 07:29 he called me stalker 07:29 The log already says so 07:29 and he called stalker too at Dylan 07:29 No need to repeat it :l 07:29 Lel. He should've never been unbanned in the first place. 07:29 He wasn't unbanned 07:29 His ban expired 07:29 How old is Nar again? 07:29 IDK 07:29 I think he is/was 14 07:29 he's hiding the age like PinguMugen 07:30 16/17 07:30 16 year old with behavior of 9 year old. 07:30 How long until PinguMugen is released? 07:30 Some days 07:30 I have a feeling he'll be like Chris-Chan in some ways. 07:30 *6 year old. 07:30 5 days or so 07:31 I wonder what he'll pull off to get instabanned again. 07:31 10 Bucks that he'll be banned for a munf within an hour of his return. 07:32 ... 07:32 Uh... 07:32 You can't pay me 07:36 Gtg 07:36 Bye y'all 07:36 My bot stays tho 07:36 bye 07:36 bye 07:36 Bye. 07:36 I wish I get that GTA clone The Simpsons game.. 07:36 Simpsons Hit and Run? 07:37 yep 07:37 Hit and Run? 07:37 On Xbox 360, since original Xbox games can be played on 360. 07:37 Yes. 07:37 I used to have that... 07:37 DAGGIT, CHAT LAG SCREWED ME OVER. 07:37 Anyways, it had a PC Release too. 07:41 (Brb a few) 07:43 Do you know what game I wish to exist? 07:52 Look at da snaek 07:52 he just chillin' 07:52 wb len 07:52 and ded 07:56 too near nice BKFM 07:56 added walking animations but speeded up 08:09 that was 08:09 eh 08:09 quick 08:10 autista 08:10 wat 08:11 autistic in spanish 08:12 soo the_none made dragon tank 08:13 A new character he made? 08:14 @Mall 08:14 Saibaimen has been updated. 08:14 Jango still has to do the finishing touches. 08:17 * MetalGuy213 spams the taunt hitdef at everyone in survival 08:18 Bio Kung Fu Man 08:18 Character type: Edit 08:18 Status: Most likely to be bashed 08:18 Power Cheap Level:High 08:19 he can defeat OTW 08' 08:19 NUUUU 08:20 my mugen got crashed during a battle with Ghetto Warmachine 08:23 'cuz BKFM sux :} 08:23 . 08:23 BKFM: Vore is the Awful Idea for KFM Edits 08:25 Dragon Tank DID get released. 08:27 Back. 08:33 ded 08:33 * MetalGuy213 ... 08:34 does gdm spams alot 08:35 (gudne) 08:35 (guide) 08:36 No. Not yet. 08:37 vega vs geki 08:40 Really loving this text colour. 08:40 @Mall,yep 08:40 he spams a lot of requests 08:40 he can't stop 08:40 is recomendable don't acept it 08:41 before a spanish Fucktard insult u with a bunch of sockpuppets 08:41 n he faps to trixdix69 n karzee geams 08:41 n crustin 08:42 KrazyGaymers 08:42 the new crustin 08:43 Clusterfucks 08:45 crusterfuck 08:46 ha crustin jokes 08:46 @metal 08:48 gdm in a nutshell 08:48 CAN U DO MRAYRO N DRKWIN VUSAS FIN N CUMBILL PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 08:48 1 word to GDM:No 08:49 GDM hates South Park and Flapjack. 08:50 and loves to be a spambot and have gey sex with trextrex65 08:51 and with some spanish fucktards such as El Super Pollero and Richie Richard 08:51 Richie Richard is fake Richie Richard 08:51 with no life 08:51 ... 08:52 or Bichie Bichard 08:52 Who's GDM? 08:52 Thats nice 08:52 @Taur,Gonzalo Diaz Moles 08:52 that guy requester 08:52 Oh... So... 08:52 What's his deal? 08:53 Gonzalo Diaz Moles: CLOUD U REQUZEK KORW N SANIK VS FAPJAK N KARTMANG 08:53 me: FUCK NO 08:53 and he will be hate u 08:53 and i will be make to do say the same than Mall 08:54 what's ur youtube channel Mallcop? 08:54 Is that an exact quote? ;( 08:54 yee 08:54 just i'm tired of GDM's Shitty requests 08:54 just some spanish fucktard can insult u 08:54 @metal 08:54 ? 08:54 trixdix69 08:55 Hmm. I've seen him around places. Being weird. 08:55 i might upload a mugen vidy 08:55 soon 08:55 dylanius9000:the best bully annoying guy 08:55 -Narayan 08:55 I would replace Ness with Mega Man, but only if there was an easier-to-install version of KTH's Mega Man hack 08:55 ;( 08:55 (in SSB) 08:56 You still don't have SSB4? 08:56 I don't. 08:56 @Jenn 08:56 I have SSB4, but I want to get back into the SSBB hacking scene. 08:57 If a thing a hack does is available in SSB4, you most likely don't need it. 08:57 Nah. 08:57 @Mall,ur channel is not founded 08:57 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4iBOIWNFlstTB5jxUgtXSw before dis is mah channel 08:59 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCthhqvi87-eMJ4OdC0jNbQQ 08:59 got mines 09:00 ... 09:00 suscribed 09:00 and ur channel is near with nothing 09:01 Also subbed... 09:01 I used to be a fan of any Mugen user who had more than 500 characters. 09:01 i will be do the Devil Bed move of Saggot on Nicolay :} 09:01 * MetalGuy213 is founding the command of it 09:02 @Metal 09:02 NO 09:02 NO 09:02 NO 09:02 NO 09:02 NO 09:02 NO 09:02 NO 09:02 NO 09:02 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 09:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_5LnKVfS5M 09:02 ded. 09:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdh_ISiBC-I 09:03 @len,yes 09:04 i'm doing that 09:04 WHY THE FUCK METAL 09:04 WHY 09:04 THE 09:04 FUCK 09:04 hi Metal 09:04 Hi Metalkong 09:04 Hey MG. 09:04 Hi Len. 09:04 Hi. 09:04 So, what happened with Narayan? :p 09:04 he turned annoying 09:05 Ah... 09:05 called me a stalker 09:05 He has no brain 09:05 his core is hot 09:05 This kong is a robot. 09:05 and he called Dylan a coward 09:05 Hm. 09:05 and he too do shitposting 09:05 Jenngra has a chat log. 09:05 I'm reading through that now. 09:05 What's the Devil Bed move? 09:06 is a bit NSFWed... 09:06 * MetalGuy213 now does that move on Robo-Jagi 09:06 It's like my Meme Mode Shrek's Shrek is love super. 09:06 im bek 09:06 Was MetKo on the chat when i was gone, or did the guy catch word of the Naryan incident? 09:08 hooo 09:09 chat is rip 09:09 chat is pip 09:11 chat is rir 09:13 I caught word. :p 09:13 Narayan made himself too obvious. -_- ' 09:15 narayuri is back again? 09:15 09:15 o schitte 09:16 Even before the ban Nara said "anyways if im banned, is because of dylanius9000" 09:18 -_- ' 09:18 Right... It seems that Narayan was trying to provoke Dylanius just because of the past. -.-' 09:18 -1 09:19 -1 again... Making an assumption/nagging a person about their characters. -_- ' 09:20 ... 09:20 hello everyone 09:20 Joke Chars (Saggot and BFKM) vs Self Chars (Shazam and Nicolay) 09:20 damn it 09:20 the video is not loading it 09:22 i've canceled and deleted it 09:23 how big is the serengeti 09:25 Does anyone listen to Iron Maiden? :p 09:25 i do 09:26 autism causes vaccines 09:26 re-think autism now 09:26 @Hydron 09:26 Lel. 09:26 It doesn't really. 09:26 Vaccines cause meme AIDs. 09:26 Rethink Vaccines. 09:26 does it mean autism doesn't cause vaccines? 09:26 Hello 09:26 *AIDS 09:27 Ades 09:27 do you even english properly 09:28 nigguh i bet you have no arvard degrees 09:28 *Insert dank lenny* 09:29 ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) 09:29 i said dank lenny 09:30 this is pretty rare 09:30 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:30 this is a dank lenny 09:30 youtube can't to do me upload videos 09:30 it's also a japenis lenny 09:30 i just realized i spelt penis accidentally 09:31 my ego is dropping significantly 09:31 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:31 holyshitwhatthefuck 09:31 ... 09:32 why does it look like me 09:32 I'm gonna go now. 09:32 Bye 09:32 bye minotaur 09:32 Maybe more Cali Bear sprites will be done... who knows. Anyways, bai. 09:32 @Hydron so you has big nose? 09:33 no 09:33 i have tiny eyes 09:33 Oh 09:33 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 09:33 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:33 acurrate drawing of me 09:34 . 09:34 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:34 Dis kinda weird 09:34 ARE YOU KIDDING ME 09:34 ? 09:34 618 MINS To UPLODAD MY VIDEO 09:35 Oh 09:35 Did you even compressed it? 09:35 @Metal 09:35 Or something 09:35 nigguh 09:35 If it's the video where Saggot does the rape move, please set the video to age-restricted. 09:35 @Hydron 09:35 bruh. 09:36 ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) 09:36 the most accurrate drawing of le moi 09:36 wow thats a giant lenneh 09:36 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:36 i can do better m06 09:36 Hi. 09:36 i've did that 09:37 ╚═( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)═╝ or ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ? 09:37 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) im back 09:37 Welcome back 09:37 he did that many times on Raul and Nicolay 09:37 .... 09:37 Y do you have rape character? 09:38 .... 09:38 holy shit i found the most accurrate drawing of me 09:38 ... 09:39 BKFM and Saggot vs Raultixsfree (Raul) and YochiThMaster333 (Nicolay) 09:39 http://www.fightersgeneration.com/np7/char/hydron-red-earth-warzard-capcom-artwork.png 09:39 That is the most accurate drawing of you 09:39 lewdine y 09:39 Hm. 09:40 ? 09:40 Narayan was definitely being unreasonable and annoying. 09:40 So, I'm not taking his side, that's for sure. 09:40 Next time he comes i'll definitely warn him not to talk about incest here 09:40 ᕦ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )ᕤ 09:40 Dafaq 09:40 this is me 09:40 love me 09:41 fgt 09:43 rip 09:43 oh shit i just got a 25 chat kill-streak 09:43 where's my kem strike 09:43 where the fuck is my helicopter 09:43 oh here it is 09:44 * Hydron (Nool) roleplays everyone to death with an imaginary autism helicopter 09:45 Good lord. -_- ' 09:45 Narayan actually did that? -_- ' 09:45 Talk about a universal taboo? 09:45 narayan did this 09:45 heeeew 09:45 narayan did that 09:46 narayan caused 9/11 09:46 narayan stole my bike 09:46 narayan narayan narayan 09:46 @Metalkong 09:46 what did narayan do now 09:46 Search the word 'sister' on the log 09:46 -.- 09:46 Well 09:46 You don't need to 09:46 did he shut a dog's mouth closed with electrical tape? 09:46 Ergh... I've had my share of weird shit. 09:47 @Hydron wut 09:47 So, I don't need to search up the word sister. 09:47 Unless it's the band Wicked Sister. xD 09:47 Sadly, it is not 09:48 Jeez.. 09:49 The more I read the log, the more I realize how twisted and pitiful Narayan is... -_- ' 09:49 Lel 09:49 And there might be a language barrier too. 09:49 Which doesn't help either. 09:50 Now i'll try to figure out how to apply a common palette to my character's sprites 09:53 hey guys 09:53 Hello 09:54 i know i'm VERY late for saying this but did you guys see the digital event 09:54 Hi. 09:54 @Mario 09:54 No. 09:54 Also, I just got back into hacking SSBB. 09:54 What digital event? 09:54 Nintendo's e3 one 09:54 like i said 09:54 hi herro 09:55 VERY late 09:55 I seen part of it 09:55 @Len make Blue MK mod pls 09:55 oh and len 09:55 for the button holding for Ryu 09:56 its kinda difficult 09:56 and i usually do smash attacks during the combination 09:57 accidentally closed window 09:57 i also got some steam games 09:57 . 09:57 afk, gonna watch hooman centipede 10:56 bye. 10:56 just got started on some Proto Man anims 10:56 awesome 10:57 oh shit 10:57 what did i miss 10:58 I'm working on Magicant stage 10:59 I need to rip more of Kamekaze's Cpt. Falcon's animations 10:59 Shet 10:59 Lol, bot became mortal 10:59 By dying 11:00 Don't You Dare Calling Me Mortal, Mortal 11:01 But your heart stopped for a couple of minutes there 11:01 And you woke up to global warming 11:02 Bots Have No Heart 11:02 Bots Have Core 11:02 ayyy 11:02 it's edgybot 69000 11:02 bby are you mexican 11:02 But you aren't denying that you woke up to global warming? 11:02 cuz u can sure mow muh lawn wif dose edges 11:02 * Hydron (Nool) hides in a corner like a real faggot 11:02 I Am 11:03 I Booted Again From A Red Screen Of Death 11:03 @Hydron As opposed to a fake faggot 11:07 Ded 11:07 rip 11:07 lewdine 11:07 lewdine lewdine lewdine 11:07 hoodine 11:07 bruhdine 11:07 badine 11:07 ? 11:08 can you reprogram your bot to not be so edgy 11:08 I'll get really attached to playing as touhou chars... 11:08 Oh 11:08 I wasn't the one who programmed it 11:08 i stick with slayer 11:08 In fact, it's the only thing i use that's not made by me 11:08 i never play other chars because i fear i'll lose muscle memory 11:08 (roleplaying) 11:10 All i need to do on some chars of mine is change some special motions 11:10 'cuz my keyboard has that 3-button limit 11:10 i reprogrammed your bot via roleplay 2015 06 28